


Für immer

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Episode: s01e14 Sanctuary, Episode: s04e15 Outcast, F/M, Letters, Romance, saying goodbye
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Brief. Ein Abschied. Für immer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für immer

__[Link zur Fanart](http://s894.photobucket.com/user/MoniKramer/media/Wallpapers/Wallpaper_Fuumlr%20immer_zpskbuz2qet.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0) _ _

  

* * *

 

_Mein liebster John,  
  
ich nehme an, dass Du weißt, warum ich Dir schreibe. Ich wollte, ich könnte Dir mein Beileid zum Tode Deines Vaters persönlich bekunden, und ich hoffe inbrünstig, dass Du mir mein Fehlen verzeihst, aber wir beide wissen nur zu gut, dass es besser so ist, wie es ist.  
  
Sei Dir in einem sicher, mein geliebter John- es vergeht nicht ein Tag, an dem meine Gedanken nicht bei Dir sind. Mir wird schwer ums Herz, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich nicht bei Dir sein kann, um Dir etwas von Deiner Trauer zu nehmen. Glaube mir, es gibt nichts, wonach ich mich mehr sehne, als jetzt bei Dir sein zu können; ich sehne mich nach Dir.  
  
So viele Jahre sind seit unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen vergangen- es mag Dir bestimmt wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen-, aber ich erinnere mich noch genau daran. Nie werde ich das Funkeln in Deinen Augen vergessen, als Du mir gewährtest, Einblick in Dein tiefstes Innerstes zu erlangen. Diesen Moment werde ich _**niemals** _vergessen!  
Es erfüllt mich noch immer mit großer Trauer, dass unser gemeinsamer Weg damals endete, bevor er überhaupt begann, aber lass Dir gesagt sein, mein Liebster, dass die Zeit, die ich mit Dir verbringen durfte, die schönste und erfüllteste meines Lebens war. Du hast mir so vieles von Dir gegeben, ohne es zu wissen. Allein Deine Gesellschaft genießen zu dürfen hat mir so unendlich viel bedeutet, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann.  
  
Manchmal blicke ich hinauf zu den Sternen über Proculus und frage mich, wie es Dir geht, was Du gerade machst, was Dir gerade durch den Kopf geht. Ich habe seitdem viele Geschichten über Atlantis gehört; man erzählt sich von großen Schlachten, die ihr gegen die Wraith geführt habt. Du und Deine Freunde, ihr habt Siege davongetragen, aber über die Jahre auch viele Verluste erlitten. Lieutenant Ford, Peter Grodin, Doktor Beckett und nicht zuletzt Doktor Weir. Ich weiß, dass euch zwei von Anbeginn eine besondere Freundschaft verbunden hat, und John, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass Du sie und so viele andere verloren hast.  
Du hast in Deinem Leben bisher viele Verluste erleiden müssen, und obwohl es mir schwer fällt, will ich aufrichtig mir Dir sein; diese Verluste werden nicht die letzten gewesen sein. Ich kann Dir leider nicht mehr verraten, aber ich möchte Dir versichern, dass schon sehr bald eine Zeit kommen wird, in der all das vergessen sein wird. Wahrscheinlich bezweifelst Du das, aber mein liebster John, Du wirst schon sehr bald sehr glücklich sein. Auch wenn Du es vielleicht jetzt noch für unmöglich ansiehst, aber Du wirst mich schon bald vergessen haben.  
  
Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass Du seit unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen ebenso oft an mich gedacht hast, wie ich an Dich, und ich weiß auch, dass Du mehr als nur einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hast, mich aufzusuchen. Einmal warst Du so kurz davor, dass nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte. Obschon ich Dich Tag für Tag wirklich schmerzlich vermisse, bin ich doch froh, dass sich unsere Wege seit jenem Tag nicht mehr gekreuzt haben. Einen erneuten Abschied von Dir hätte ich wohl nicht verkraften können.  
Wahrscheinlich wirst Du, wenn Du diese wenigen Zeilen liest, wieder darüber nachdenken, mich zu besuchen. Du wirst Dich eventuell sogar schuldig fühlen, dass Du es bisher noch nicht getan hast. Aber, John, es gibt einen Grund, warum wir uns nicht sehen sollten, und wir beide kennen diesen Grund. Auch wenn es wehtut und für Dich trotz allem schwer zu verstehen ist, es ist besser so wie es ist.  
  
Dennoch möchte ich nicht, dass Du denkst, dass Du mir nichts mehr bedeutest- oh nein, dem ist gewiss nicht so! Du bedeutest mir noch immer so unglaublich viel, mein Liebster! Du warst derjenige, der mich für eine kurze, aber wundervolle Zeit aus meiner Einsamkeit herausholte, und wie ich bereits erwähnte, würde ich alles tun, um Dich- sei es auch nur ein einziges Mal- wiedersehen zu dürfen!  
Doch das ist leider nicht möglich. Dein Schicksal, John Sheppard, beinhaltet noch so vieles, jedoch nicht mich. Du bist zu Höherem berufen und Du wirst schon sehr bald feststellen, dass das Leben- und vor allem diese wundervolle Galaxie- noch sehr viel mehr für Dich zu bieten hat.  
  
Ich hoffe, Du verzeihst mir all meine belanglosen Worte; ich scheine etwas abgeschweift zu sein. Eines möchte ich Dir allerdings noch mit auf den Weg geben, etwas sehr Wichtiges.  
Dieser Brief mag vielleicht meine letzte Chance sein, Dir zu sagen, wie unsagbar viel Du mir bedeutest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in all den Jahren nie dazu durchringen konnte, Dir zu schreiben, und gerade jetzt mögen Dir vielleicht andere Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Das verstehe ich. Auch ich empfinde tiefe Bestürzung wegen dem Tod Deines Vaters; ich weiß, wie es ist jemanden zu verlieren, den man sehr liebt. Aber gerade in solch schwierigen Zeiten solltest Du _**niemals** _vergessen, wo Du wirklich hingehörst und wer Deine wahren Freunde sind.  
  
Mein liebster John, ich hoffe, dass Du den Sinn meiner Worte bald verstehen wirst… Ach, was ich schreibe ich da- ich _**weiß** _, dass Du es schon sehr bald verstehen wirst! Die Zukunft hält Großartiges für Dich parat! Leb Dein Leben, John, und Du wirst all das Glück erfahren, von dem du doch tatsächlich immer noch annimmst, dass Du es nicht verdient hättest.  
  
Ich könnte ewig so weiterschreiben, aber ich muss Schluss machen mit meinem Geschwätz. Sei nicht traurig, mein Liebster. Ich verspreche Dir bei den Vorfahren, dass bessere Zeiten kommen werden. Und bis dahin sei dir bitte einer unerschütterlichen Tatsache bewusst; Du wirst _**auf ewig** _einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen. Auch wenn Du mich eines Tages gewiss vergessen wirst, ich werde Dich niemals vergessen. Meine Liebe zu Dir wird niemals, niemals, niemals vergehen._  
Diesen Zeilen mögen vielleicht endgültig klingen, dennoch harre ich darauf, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen wird, an dem wir uns Aug und Aug gegenüberstehen werden und persönlich voneinander Abschied nehmen können. Obgleich mich dieser Gedanke mit Trauer erfüllt, sehne ich mich nach diesem besonderen Tag, an dem ich Dich nach so langer Zeit endlich wiedersehen werde.  
  
Bis dahin wünsche ich Dir nur alles erdenklich Gute. Öffne Dein Herz und Deinen Geist, John, und Du wirst sehen, wie sich alles für Dich zum Guten wenden wird.  
  
In ewiger Liebe und Dankbarkeit, für immer,  
Chaya  
  
 **Ende (?)**


End file.
